


Luck Be a Lady

by Cloud_Lightning



Series: Gossip AU [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: First, you need to make sure Varrick already made a will and Zhu Li will get every single of his possessions and his companies, and second, you need to make the perfect plan so no one will ever find Varrick’s body because death is the only way he could redeem himself for this fuckery.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Gossip AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Luck Be a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to disrespect Frank Sinatra, but the title is actually a reference to chapter 9 of Final Fantasy XIII 
> 
> Go and play FF XIII if you haven't

“I’m so sorry, Miss Sato, but Sir Varrick told us to put you and Miss Korra in the same room.”

You closed your eyes and counted to three before flashing your most charming smile you could muster while boiling with anger and panic. “Well, this is his wedding after all, what can we do, right?” You laughed politely, hoping this giggle would actually calm you down.

The hotel manager looked at you awkwardly. “Uh, he put you and Miss Korra at the honeymoon suite.”

You bite your lips, stopping yourself from yelling _‘What the fuck?’_ Because there’s lot of people in the lobby, and you didn’t want to become the center of attention. “I’m sorry, he did what?” you asked, still trying to be polite because it’s not the manager’s fault Varrick pulled this kind of shit, your manicured fingers tapping the receptionist desk.

“Well, Sir Varrick said you and Miss Korra already agree and…”

You sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of your nose; you’re this _close_ to killing him. You told him, very specific, no bullshit, that was your only rule for coming to his wedding, and he already pulled one bullshit on you. Is it socially acceptable if you murder a groom before his wedding? Before you could say anything, a strong arm suddenly circled your waist from your side and you couldn’t breathe, let alone form a single word.

“Asami, is everything okay?”

 _Shit, fuck, shit, Spirits help me!_ “No, not really.” You smiled at Korra, ignoring the smell of Korra’s perfume and the concern on her blue eyes.

Korra raised her eyebrow and looked at the manager. “Is there a problem?”

“Ummm…” The manager was looking between you and Korra.

“There’s a mistake,” you finally said, trying to get Korra’s attention. “Varrick put us together in one room.”

“So? Asami, we live together, I’m sure sleeping in the same room is fine.”

You laughed, panic started rising slowly from your stomach, making its way to your throat. “Yeah, of course. Sorry, I thought you want privacy.”

“Asami,” Korra took your hand. “It’s you, I’m fine sharing a room with you,” she smiled brightly.

And you don’t know what you say except smiled back.

“Come on, let’s go to our room,” Korra smiled. “I’m so tired, I feel like I’m about to pass out.”

The hotel manager gave you a sympathetic look and you could only smile back at her, you mumbled your thanks when the manager gave you the key. You sighed in defeat and let Korra pull you along, ignoring the curious glances from the other guests in this hotel. Looks like the gossip reporter will eat well this week, writing all about the most anticipated wedding of the year, and not to mention, gossip from his guests. Lots of famous people will attend this wedding, but their main course wasn’t some random new rising star, it’s you and Korra, always front and center on gossip magazines no matter what.

* * *

_The heiress and The Captain, when will they finally tie the knot?_

_By Cabbage Lover_

_First of all, congratulations for the happy couple, Varrick and Zhu Li Moon, we all knew sooner or later they would host the biggest wedding of the decade. Be sure to look closely at our website’s photography section as we are one of the magazines that get the honor to report this wedding live from the iconic seven stars hotel, The Moonshape, so you don’t miss anything. And of course, you can also watch the wedding live from our website after you sign up and subscribe to our magazine._

_Now that’s out of the way, it’s time we focus on our main prize. Miss Asami Sato and Korra. We’ve been following their “friendship” since three years ago when both of them showed up together at one of the Sato’s family charity events. Miss Sato, being the sole heiress of the Future Industry has been a talk of the public ever since she lost her parents in a car accident twenty years ago, making her the youngest heiress in the modern world. But of course, since she’s still a child at the time, her guardian took over the company until she’s old enough to rule one of the biggest enterprises._

_And Asami surprised us with tons of her genius ideas since day one of her holding the helmet of Future Industry, Sato car was only one of many examples of her brilliant mind. But for someone rich, pretty, and genius, Asami’s private life remains private, she never brings anyone to any public event, never has been seen out having romantic dinner with someone. Her PR must be really amazing to be able to cover up almost everything about Miss Sato’s private life._

_But then it all changed when the up and coming star of Republic City soccer team, Korra, came into Asami’s life four years ago. In one of her interviews, Korra said she actually met Asami five years ago when she came to Republic City to join one of the best soccer teams in Republic City, the Fire Ferret. The Sato billionaire accidentally hit Korra with her Vespa. Honestly, if that happened to me I would probably charge Miss Sato for any damage. But thankfully, no one was harmed, and that began the beautiful friendship for these two._

_Now, before Korra came to Republic City, we never saw Miss Sato hanging around the Fire Ferret stadium despite her family was one of the biggest sponsors for said team, even long before Korra joined the team. And of course that changed after Korra claimed number ten as her uniform number, you can always spot Miss Sato sitting at the VIP’s seat. Especially after Korra became the new Fire Ferret captain, Asami always there to support her gal pal in every important match._

_And of course, who can forget that iconic hug after Korra scored the winning goal during the penalty shootout with Rhino Lions six months ago for the Championship cup. I was shocked that Korra didn’t kiss Asami right there, well, Korra did kiss Asami’s cheek. Not to mention the fact that Korra took off her shirt and gave it to Asami after that? We all knew that Korra always traded shirts with the opposite team captain, but not that time. Although she did exchange the captain ban with the Fire Ferret’s captain._

_And today, we just received an anonymous tip about Korra and Asami sharing the same room at The Moonshape for Varrick’s wedding. We know that there’s no way these two would steal the thunder from the happy couple during their wedding, but we really can’t help to wonder. Especially since we can’t wait to see their outfit, since Asami and Korra always wear matching outfits during their “public event”. And thus, we came in circle with the biggest question of this year, when will Asami Sato and Korra publicly announce their relationship and follow Varrick and Zhu Li Moon’s footsteps?_

* * *

“The Honeymoon Suite?” Korra raised her eyebrow when she realized where the two of you were headed.

You pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to ignore the way your heart skipped a beat when you heard Korra said _honeymoon_. “Yes. You know how Varrick is. I’ll try to call him to change our room later.”

“Asami, I’m sure the room is big enough for the two of us.”

You don’t know whether you should be glad or not for being alone with Korra inside the lift. You settled with neutral instead. But of course, it failed miserably because you saw Korra’s reflection on the lift and she’s smiled that crooked smile of hers and you’re doomed. “I know, but still. It’s weird; we’re not the one that married, why are we staying here.”

“Maybe Varrick is trying to give us a push to go in that direction,” Korra wiggled her eyebrows and elbowed you.

“How’s your arm, by the way?” You tried to change the conversation.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Korra smiled and flexed her muscles.

You smiled and tried really hard to stop yourself from touching Korra’s biceps. “That’s good to hear.”

The lift’s _ding_ pulled you out from your fantasy and forced you to face reality.

With ease, Korra took both of your bags and walked first.

“So it’s only one room on this floor?”

You looked around; there are only three doors on this floor. One is right in front of Korra, the other one was on the far side of the floor and the last one is the emergency exit. ”It seems so, yes.”

“Huh.” Korra stopped in front of the mahogany door. “At least there’s a pool and gym here, right?”

“Uh, I think? Maybe that one over there there.” You pointed to the door on the far side of the room, you can’t really see from this side because of the blacked out tint window, but you had your hunch.

“I’m gonna check it out later after I pass out,” Korra groaned as she entered the room.

“Don’t forget we need to wake up earlier tomorrow.” You almost hit Korra’s back when she suddenly stopped walking. “Uh, Korra?”

“Why are there flowers here?”

“What?” You peeked from behind Korra and you groaned when you saw what happened. “Varrick, I will murder you.”

Of course the bed was filled with rose petals and are those chocolate boxes? You could only stare in horror as Korra walked to the bed.

“Hey, at least it’s your favorite brand.” Korra grinned as she held up one of the boxes.

You sighed and took your phone from your purse. “I’ll call Varrick,” you said while walking to the balcony. “You can eat it if you want,” you said when you saw Korra holding the box with puppy eyes.

“Thanks ‘Sami.”

And then she kissed your cheek like it’s something fucking normal thing between the two of you.

You froze, but Korra didn't realize the effect of her kiss and went on with her own little world while yours was currently spiraling. The vibration from your phone pulled you back into the real world, so you walked again, mind still reeling about the kiss. You touched your cheek, it’s still warm.

Maybe you shouldn’t go to the balcony, since it’s pretty windy today and it’s no help because you’re standing on top of the tallest hotel in Republic City. Before you could head back, Varrick answered cheerfully.

“ _Asami! My muse! You’re here already_?”

“Varrick, I will literally murder you with my bare hands,” you sneered. “Why did you make me stay in the same room with Korra?!”

“ _There’s no more room there._ ”

“You’re a bad liar, Varrick.” You spat. “Do you want me to die because of embarrassment?”

“ _But Salami…_ ”

“Don’t. Call. Me. Salami.” You said with a cold tone. It happened one time, when you forget your own name because you just saw the v-line on Korra’s abs and you short-circuit. And of course Varrick was there to witness your embarrassing moment. “Call me salami again and I’ll pull my investment for your waterproof hair gel,” you still don’t understand why in the fucking world you agreed to invest into that thing. Varrick was very persuasive, that you can acknowledge.

“ _But that’s my cute nickname for you_.”

“I don’t want a cute nickname from you.”

“ _Because you only want cute nickname from Korra_.” He sing-songed. Ravaa, he was so annoying. How could you keep up with him as a business partner was beyond you, probably because of Zhu Li.

(It is because of Zhu Li.)

Before you could say anything, Korra came out from the room, still holding a box of chocolate. “Asami, you okay? You keep walking back and forth.”

And you usually do that when things are not going smoothly for you. Of course Korra noticed. “I’m sorry, it’s just Varrick being Varrick.”

You had to pull the phone away from your ear when Varrick screamed. “ _Korra, my Captain! Is that you?_ ”

Reluctantly, you gave your phone to Korra. “Hey, Varrick, how are you feeling?”

And then Korra took your phone back inside the room and almost dropped to your knees because you used a picture of both of you during your summer vacation as wallpaper, the one where Korra hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek while you smiled. Now you’re officially dead.

Maybe you should chase her inside? You know, to stop her from seeing your wallpaper?

“No, Korra, wait!” You finally get your legs to move and chase after her.

Korra was standing in the middle of the room, she already put the chocolate box back on the bed. She raised her eyebrow when she saw you standing a few steps behind her.

“Give me the phone,” you ordered.

Korra nodded. “Okay Varrick, I’m giving the phone back to Asami now.”

You couldn’t believe yourself because even after five years being this close to Korra, her touches still made you shiver. Your fingers accidentally touched hers, and suddenly you feel like your body was burning. In the midst of your stupidly out of the body experience because the faintly brush of Korra’s fingers against yours, you accidentally hit the speaker button.

“ _Don’t worry Korra, I’m sure Asami likes you too. That’s why I put you two together in the same room_.”

Your eyes bulged when you heard that, you noticed Korra’s eyes also widened when Varrick said that.

Suddenly your throat feels dry; you could hear your heartbeat, beating loudly with each second that passed, and your body turns cold in order to fight the blooming hope that is suddenly warming into your heart. “What?” You croaked out.

“ _Oh, crap. Is that Asami?”_

And the line was dead.

Now you’re just with Korra, with the not so official confession of her feelings hanging between the two of you like an unseen bridge, daring you to use it and come closer to Korra.

Korra was the first to speak.

“Asami, I’m sorry.” She hung her head.

You’re blinking a few times, because, what did you just hear? “What, why?”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, unable to look at you in the eye. “For what you just heard. I swear I didn’t ask Varrick to put us in the same room, I swear to Raava I didn’t know either. I did ask him about you, you know, I mean, since Varrick could get someone like Zhu Li, I thought he could teach me a thing or two about asking a girl’s out.”

You wanted to laugh because Varrick was not that smooth. Hell, Bolin was slightly better than him at talking to girls. But you couldn’t laugh, you could only just stare in disbelieve because _what the fuck_? Does Korra actually like you? And it’s not just your imagination.

Right?

“…And then Mako told me…”

“Korra,” you walked closer to her, she’s still talking, but you didn’t hear what she was saying because your wild heartbeat was the only thing you could hear. One heartbeat for fear, one for hope, one for excitement.

“Korra.” You touched her wrist gently, trying to ground her back to earth.

And it always worked.

Your friends once joked how you had a magic touch, the one that could bring Korra back from whatever place her mind took her to the reality.

“Asami.”

And Korra always saw you with that _look_ and she’s breathless, as if she was looking at an angel.

She’s touching your hand now, and her hands were so cold, unlike yours that warm because of the adrenaline rush.

“Did you mean it?” You whispered the question, afraid someone would hear it.

Korra finally looked at you in the eyes, all those fears were no longer swirling in her blue eyes, now all you saw was a glimmer of hope.

“I am.”

Korra touched your forehead with yours gently. You never saw Korra’s face from this close, at least not while the two of you were alone. Usually it’s always in the middle of the dance floor every time you asked Korra to come with you to some fundraisers, or when Korra was hugging you after Fire Ferret won a match. The two of you are always in the public eyes every time your forehead touches each other, never in the shrouded of privacy behind closed doors.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship and…”

You touched her lips, making her stop talking. “You’re not, Korra.”

Her eyes widened, reminded you of the face of a happy child. “Really?”

“I like you as well,” you said softly. “I was actually talking to Varrick about why he put us together in the same room, he knows I have a feeling for you. So I thought this was just him being an asshole or something.”

Korra smirked. “He probably tries to push us into the right direction.”

You hummed; you didn’t remember when but your hands already on Korra’s broad shoulder.

“Is it okay if I kiss you now?”

You smiled widely and said. “More than okay.”

And then she kissed you softly.

* * *

_The ship finally sailed!_

_By Cabbage Lover_

_Two weeks after the biggest wedding of this year, Varrick and Zhu Li Moon, all eyes moved on from them and already found their next couple in love. You know who they are, reader. Yes, my dear reader, that happy couple is none other than Asami Sato and Korra. After Fire Ferret’s first match of this season, which they won with 4-1 by the way, the captain didn’t waste any time to run across the field to kiss her new girlfriend after the referee blew the final whistle._

_Shocked was not enough to explain the internet’s feeling. Lots of people congratulated them for the new and blooming relationship. Unfortunately, the happy couple hasn’t made any official statement, and almost every one of their inner circle refused to give any comment about their relationship. The most vocal one was of course Opal Beifong, having written a long statement in her latest Instagram post, asking the public to respect her best friends’ relationship and letting them enjoy it in private because their relationship was not for public’s amusement._

_It’s an understandable reason, even some part of the internet refused to hear it. But for me, personally, as someone that’s been writing gossip, news, whatever you want to call this piece of story, I just want to say, congratulations for your relationship, Asami and Korra. The two of you deserve each other, and hopefully, in the future, I could still write an article about your journey as a couple. I won’t mind if the two of you ask me to cover a piece of your wedding, if you interest, that is. No pressure._

_Now, my dear readers, it’s time we're poppin’ the biggest bottles because Korrasami is official!_

_All the best wishes for the happy couple._

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, i'm so fucking proud with that last line tho. anyway, yes, im still stuck on tumblr, come talk to me if you need someone to talk about final fantasy xiii or just final fantasy in general or anything


End file.
